


Never gonna give you up

by Louwhowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men, that's just it, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Just a regular morning for Atsumu and Sakusa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	Never gonna give you up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night so there are probably mistakes but that's a problem for tomorrow, in the meantime just focus on the fluff and everything will be alright. Might put it as a collection with the late afternoon thing I wrote.

The alarm rings but Sakusa is already awake. He always wakes up 5 minutes before the alarm goes off, no matter what. He likes it because he can watch Atsumu sleep beside him, he looks so calm and relaxed. Until he jumps, surprised by the alarm, like every morning. He groans and buries his head into his pillow. Sakusa gets out of the bed, tapping his boyfriend’s head to make him get up.

Atsumu tries to stay in bed as long as he can, but the sound of the kettle whistle is the sign that he has to get up. After that Sakusa will come and threaten to not buy him any food today. Food is Atsumu’s greatest weakness. He can’t risk it so he gets up, still sleepy. Even after so many years getting up early for either a run or practice he should be used to it and yet here he is.

He passes behind Kiyoomi to serve himself tea, his boyfriend is already fully awake and reading the news on his phone. Kiyoomi kisses his cheek lightly and Atsumu is melting. It took them a while to get there, to have Sakusa kissing his cheek every morning so even after years of dating Atsumu still gets giddy. He caresses his boyfriend’s messy hair as a hello and yawn loudly. He likes to see Kiyoomi with messy hair, he is incredibly cute like this.

“Omi-Omi, you’re so cute.”

“You’re not.”

A small kick under the table and they go back to eating in silence, Atsumu is humming whatever song he has in mind and Sakusa mentally tries to recognize it as fast as he can. It’s difficult because Atsumu is a terrible singer and even worse hummer.

“ _Never gonna give you up_? Seriously?”

“It’s a classic!”

“Absolutely not.”

A small grimace contest later and Kiyoomi begins to do the dishes while Atsumu cleans the table. Sakusa doesn’t even check if his boyfriend is cleaning well anymore, he knows he is. Atsumu is always careful when he cleans and it makes him happy.

They run in silence in the streets. The town is slowly waking up, shops begin to open, they are alone. Sakusa observes everything, force of habit. Mrs Fujita’s convince store is not open yet, it’s weird. Usually she’s already here to wave at them and offer them buns when they go back home. He hopes nothing wrong happened to her. Next to him Atsumu is lost in his thoughts, he can hear the music coming from his earphones. He told him a billion times to not listen to music that loud but his boyfriend is so stubborn. _Never gonna give you up_ plays and Sakusa scowls. Out of all the men in the world he had to fall for this one.

On their way back Mrs Fujita is here to say hello with buns and they chat with her a little. Well Atsumu talks, Sakusa eats his bun. Atsumu is always the one dealing with small talk. Their neighbour was late because of her children being late for school and sighs that kids are exhausting but amazing nonetheless. Sakusa isn’t sure to agree so he eats his bun in silence while Atsumu admires the pictures of her children Mrs Fujita is showing him. Sakusa wonders what it would be like to have kids with Atsumu. They should talk about it sometimes. And wedding too. He has been wanting to talk about it for a while now but he never had the courage to do it. Maybe tonight he will.

This morning’s training is spent on muscle-strengthing, which Sakusa and Atsumu both hates. They have different ways to deal with it, Sakusa by repeating that it’s an essential part of their training and Atsumu by listing all the food he is going to eat after this. He puts Osamu’s onigris three times in the list. He will most certainly beg Sakusa to go get onigris with him for lunch and Sakusa will accept in a heartbeat, just like they do every day. Their coach is not pleased about it, he says that they should diversify their meals more. He never had Atsumu looking at him with pleading eyes and then smile brightly when he said yes. Sakusa became very soft since they started dating.

While they are doing squats Sakusa finds himself humming, without realizing it at first. Bokuto, who is training with him, looks at him weirdly.

“Omi-kun... Are you humming _Never gonna give you up_?”

Sakusa looks disgusted and turns to Atsumu who is busy doing pull-ups not far away, still muttering his list. Onigris probably came up for the sixth time now.

“Miya, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“What?! What did I do?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!


End file.
